Dinner Party
by rika08
Summary: Prospero Industries is hosting it's annual party. However, the ARC team is less than pleased to be envited-muchless forced- to attend. But maybe there's a way to get out of it. Matt/Emily


Matt didn't understand the need for public-well private-corporate parties. Dozens of unknown faces, rich investors, and government officials all dressed up in ridiculous tuxedoes. He couldn't imagine Lester ever conducting one with the previous team and certainly couldn't imagine the team going along with it. However, as the ARC was now partial property to _Prospero Industries_ no one had a say in such events. Not even James Lester.

So Matt stood in the oversized ballroom, dressed in a decent shirt and appropriate pants. Phillip may have forced him to come, but Matt wasn't going to bend to the dress code. If Phillip was insulted, he could throw Matt out of the party, which Matt was depending on. His night was not worth socializing with the rich and conceded. He got paid to do that during the day. The room was grand. An orchestra played off in the distance. Tables were laid out across the room, decorated extravagantly. Waiters and waitresses walked among the guests carrying trays of wine and food.

Matt stood near the far wall, watching the gusts intermingle with one another. He'd been standing in the same place since he'd arrived, determined to avoid public conversations with Phillip's people. It worked for the most part. The guests left Matt alone in the corner while he watched for his fellow teammates.

"You know, between the paralysis of the Therocephalians venom and Burton's party, I think I'd take the venom." Came Becker's voice.

Matt turned to his right. Becker was walking up to him wearing a similar style as Matt. Clearly, they both had the same idea of sticking it to Phillip. "Evenin' Becker."

"Matt." Becker nodded.

"You find anybody else in that mess?" he asked.

Becker shook his head. "No, but I'm guessing Connor and Abby are together. They shouldn't be hard to find in any case."

Matt nodded. "True."

"I heard Phillip requested Emily's presence here tonight." Becker said.

Matt turned his head. "Really?"

Becker nodded. "Something about giving the ARC an appropriate appearance."

Matt snorted. "Do you think we should tell him that won't work until he's gone?"

"He's ego's too large for that to work." Becker replied.

"Damn." Matt said.

"Phillip also asked Jess to help Emily find suitable attire as well." Becker said.

Matt took a deep breath. "Becker, that alone scared me more than the pack of Therocephalians."

"What's got Matt frightened?" Connor asked, joining the group. Unlike Becker and Matt, Connor actually stuck to the formal attire, including the bow tie.

Matt rose a brow at Connor's appearance but said nothing.

"Jess took Emily shopping for tonight." Becker replied.

"Ah, now that's a scary thought." Connor nodded.

"Where's Abby, we thought she'd be what you?" Matt said.

"She is. Well…she was. We saw Jess' car on our way in so she's looking for them now while I went to find you two." Connor explained.

No sooner had Connor finished speak did Abby come jogging up to them. Despite the three-inch heels, she was wearing and the short blue halter dress, Abby moved quickly toward. She easily came to a stop in front of them. Her face full of worry.

"Guys, we've got a problem." she said.

"Couldn't find the girls?" Becker asked.

"Oh no, I found 'em all right.' Abby replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Matt asked.

"Phillip has them both. He's introducing them to everyone. Emily looks scared out of her wits. Jess is trying to keep her calm, but we need to help them." Abby explained.

Becker and Matt shared a concerned gaze.

"Where are they?" Matt asked.

Abby turned. She pointed off across the ballroom. Several meters from them, Burton was surrounded by dozens of associates. Amidst the crowd were a very frightened Emily and a stoic Jess. Emily was trying to hide her severe discomfort of being surrounded while Jess held her hand, trying to silently comfort her.

"Anybody got a plan?" Connor asked.

"Depends, anybody manage to slip an EMD through security?" Becker asked. He folded his arms across his chest.

Connor looked at his suit. "Um...no."

"No." Abby replied.

"Phillip might be a tad disgruntled if someone were to shoot at his guests." Lester said, appearing behind them. Connor jumped in surprise. Matt and Becker simply looked over their shoulders in surprise. "Still, id no one does help the girls, I'm sure Miss Merchant will manage to end Phillips party, future investments, and his public appearance in oh…three minutes."

Matt looked back toward Emily and Jess. "You know Lester, that almost makes it worth it." He walked from the group without another word. He weaved through the guests and waiters. He moved around the large group, moving behind Phillip and the girls. Matt eased into the group, moving up right behind the girls. Neither knew of Matt's presence behind him.

"Miss Merchant, how did Mr. Burton manage to acquire an accomplished young woman, like yourself, into his corporation?" someone asked.

_Time to move._ Matt thought. He cleared his throat, alerting the girls to his presence. Emily and Jess both spun around rapidly. "Pardon my interruption, gentlemen. I've been looking for these ladies all evening."

"Then you won't mind waiting another moment Mr. Anderson." Phillip said.

Matt turned to Phillip. "Actually sir, I do mind." He turned to Jess. "Captain Becker's been looking for you Jess."

Jess looked surprised. Her cheeks flushed slightly. "I should go find him then."

"He's standing with Connor and Abby." Matt explained.

Jess walked from the group. Her long lavender dress fluttered around her as she walked away. Her dress made Jess seem a tad smaller, but Jess didn't seem to mind. Her right shoulder was bare, but her left shoulder held up the crop sleeve. The fabric ranched around Jess' torso, holding to her body. Jess moved quickly through the crowds toward the others.

"Miss Merchant, my I have this dance?" Matt asked, turning to Emily.

Emily smiled with relief and nodded. Matt offered his left arm, which Emily quickly took. With one last look at Philip, Matt led the way from the large group out onto the dance floor. He felt Emily relax on his arm as they moved further and further from Phillip's presence.

"Thank you." Emily whispered.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry Phillip coerced you into this." Matt said. He stopped at they reached the dance floor. "But maybe we can lighten the evening?"

Emily smiled, blushing slightly. It was then Matt was able to see the magnitude of Emily's appearance. She wore a long black halter dress. The sleeve straps wrapped around her slender neck and crossed down her front. The ranched fabric bung to the curves of her torso. It slipped off her slender hips and draped down her legs. She wore tall black heels that wrapped around her feet. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up. Loose curls hung from the bun. Emily was a vision of exquisite beauty.

Matt took Emily's left hand and gently spun her. Her skirt fluttered around her body. Emily smiled as she faced him again. She grabbed his shoulder with her right hand as Matt pulled her back toward him. His left hand slipped down to her waist.

"You might have to bear with me. I haven't danced in quiet a long time." Emily said.

Matt chuckled. "Well you're a step ahead of me. I can't remember ever dancing. Shall we?"

He started to lead them further onto the dance floor. He stepped with his left foot and moved forward. Emily stepped with him, placing her right foot back. They moved together to the side. They moved slowly with each pair of steps. Emily's eyes stayed near the ground, watching her steps. Matt's view shifted between Emily and the floor.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Matt said.

Emily's head rose. Her cheeks flushed brighter. "Thank you. And your dancing is nothing to be ashamed of."

Matt cocked a brow just as he stepped on Emily's foot. Emily gasped and looked down at her foot. Matt quickly moved his foot from Emily's. "Sorry."

Emily smiled. "No, no it's alright."

"Not to interrupt," Becker and Jess suddenly appeared beside them. "But Burtons on your four and moving fast."

Matt glanced to Emily. She looked over Matt's shoulder. Sure enough, Phillip was weaving through the crowd toward them. Emily nodded.

"We got a plan?" Matt asked.

As if on cue, one of the waiters crashed into one of the guest, sending his tray of wine filled glasses crashing to the floor. The glasses shattered upon contact, sending shards of glass and pools of wine all across the marble floor. The commotion sent every guest looking off in that direction, including Phillip.

"Go." Matt urged, gently pushing Emily.

They moved quickly off the dance floor toward the exit. Jess and Becker were right behind them. Jess and Emily moved through the exit first. Matt and Becker took a quick glance back into the ballroom, ensuring their escape, before following the girls through the exit. Once they were in the large hallway, they moved easily toward the building entrance. Every few minutes, Matt or Becker would look over their shoulders.

"Would you two stop doing that, you're making me paranoid." Jess said.

"Look, I don't want to be three meters from the exit and find Phillip right behind us." Becker replied.

"I don't think that'll be happening any time soon." Came Lester's voice from around the corner.

They rounded the corner to Find Lester standing at the coat check. He took his overcoat from the checker.

"How the hell did you manage to get out?" Matt asked. His brow arched in curiosity.

"I bride the waiter and slipped out through the kitchen." Lester answered.

Becker's brows shot up. "You organized the accident?"

"Of course I did. You didn't expect anyone Phillip would hire to ever do something so clumsy at an event, did you?" ester asked.

"How much did you pay him?" Jess asked in astonishment.

"I didn't. I simply told him that there could be a very large chance of seeing Phillip Burton embarrassed and apologize to his guests. It seemed to be enough." Lester explained.

Becker nodded. "Well, I think it was worth it."

"As do i. Ah well, see you lot tomorrow, that is if none of you drive home intoxicated." Lester said. He walked from the checker and out the front doors.

"We should get our coats." Jess said.

Emily nodded.

"We'll watch for Burton. Just in case." Matt said.

Jess rolled her eyes and walked to the coat check with Emily. Matt and Becker stepped from the girls hearing distance.

"Well that was somewhat eventful." Becker stated. "I was half expecting a raptor to come charging from the kitchen."

"Expecting or hoping?" Matt asked.

"Both."

Matt nodded. "Well I can't say I wasn't hoping for something, especially with Phillip coming up on me."

"You and Emil looked like you were enjoying yourselves out there tonight." Becker stated.

Matt arched a brow. "Maybe I was? However I do remember seeing you dance with Jess. I must say, that pink dress looks quite good on her."

"Lavender." Becker corrected.

Matt smirked. "Right."

Becker turned and opened his mouth. But before he could say anything, Jess and Emily returned with their coats.

"All clear?" Jess asked.

Becker turned back toward Jess. "Yes, all clear."

"Does that mean we can leave?" Emily asked.

Matt smirked. "Yeah, we can leave." He held out his arm for Emily, which she took.

They walked out of the building into the cool night air. Emily released Matt's arm to slip on her coat. Matt helped Emily slip into her coat. She smiled her thanks and took his arm once again.

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." Jess said. She smiled and started walking from the group.

"Where did you park, Jess?" Matt asked.

Jess turned. "Oh, just down the street. It's really not that far."

"I'll walk you there." Becker said.

"But isn't your car parked near Matt's?" Jess asked.

Becker stepped closer toward Jess. "Guess I just take the scenic route."

Matt turned, but not before he caught Jess' blush. "Night you two." He and Emily walked arm in arm down the sidewalk. Matt had parked down the road from the building, not really caring how far he was. It wasn't until he felt Emily shiver against him, that he'd wished he'd parked closer.

"Cold?" Matt asked.

Emily looked up and shook her head. "Just the excitement wearing off."

Matt smiled." C'mon. It's not far."

Their pace quickened on the sidewalk. Matt pulled his keys from his pocket as they grew near. He walked around the car with Emily still on his arm. He unlocked the door and opened it for Emily. Emily smiled and slipped into the car. Matt walked around and climbed into the driver's seat. He started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

Emily walked in front of Matt up the stairs to his loft. Her heels echoed in the near empty flat. She slipped off her coat and let it rest on the railing.

* * *

Matt reached the landing and watched Emily. She pulled her hair from the bun, letting her curls drop freely around her head.

Matt slowly walked up beside her and took her hand. He gently spun her around and pulled her toward him.

Emily looked up at him, amused, but curious. "What's this about?"

Matt shrugged. "Our dance was slightly interupted earlier. Just thought we could finish it here."

Emily nodded. "But there's no music."

"Then…I guess this won't end." Matt answered.

Emily smiled. "I think I can manage that." She placed her hand on Matt's shoulder. She leaned her head against his chest. His hand slipped down to her waist. He leaned his chin on the top of her head as they dance.

* * *

so my origonal plan was to make this multiple chapters, but after seeing how long the second half is, i thought against it. i think i just kinda let this part die. maybe i'll fix it, but its too late for me write now. let me know what you think. :)


End file.
